kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
United Cities
The United Cities (AKA "The Empire") is a very large, racially diverse, feudalistic slaver society that controls large portions of land across the continent. Ruled by Emperor Tengu, they are a highly corrupt empire, and monetary worth is the prime measure of a person in their culture. So much so, that being poor and hungry is a crime that can get you arrested. The drug Hashish is highly illegal, and the samurai guards are obsessed with purging it from their streets. Slavery and serfdom are important pillars of their empire, providing food and material. Anti-slavery ideologies are considered extremist perspectives, and treated as a form of terrorism. Another pillar is the Traders Guild. The guild brings their cities great wealth and prosperity. They have advanced technologies, higher quality equipment, and valuable luxuries imported from distant lands. The Empire is ruled by the Noble Circle, a racially-diverse group of extremely narcissistic, cruel and entitled lords and ladies. They are known for hunting peasants for sport, making outlandish requests to their guards (such as ordering them to train a pet Leviathan), and generally lacking concern for the lives of anyone beneath them. Samurai are the main military and police force of the United Cities. GateGuardsVSSkimmer.png UCPatrolwSkele.png Samurais.png Characters The Noble Circle The Noble Circle is the ruling class of the United Cities. The emperor is elected from this group. The Noble Circle includes Emperor Tengu, Lady Sanda, Lady Tsugi, Lord Inaba, Lord Shiro, Lord Nagata, Lord Ohta, and Lord Yoshinaga. Attacking any of these characters will severely harm your relations with this faction. It is also possible to influence the World States by attacking these characters. The Noble Circle also may include the Nobles of the Traders Guild and the Noble Hunter. Another unique character which is a member of the United Cities is Eyegore, general of the United Cities army. Generic Characters * Samurai Elite * Samurai Captain * Samurai Sergeant * Samurai Heavy * Samurai Scout * Samurai * Samurai Conscript * Jonin Elite * Noble Captain * Empire Noble Guard * Police Chief * Police Sergeant * Samurai Police * Samurai Gate Sergeant * Samurai Gate Guard * Baker Relations Machinists and Tech Hunters make use of the United Cities legal system. Player Relations The reasons for this faction to have a non-zero relation towards you. * If you start as the Son of a Captain character, your father was a former soldier in their army. This makes them very favorable to you. * Turning in Bounties will give a slight increase in relations. Locations : Abandoned Town : Bark : Bast : Brink : Catun : Clownsteady : Drifter's Last : Drin : Endin : Farming Village : Free Settlement : Heft (Capital City) : Heng : Sho-Battai : Stoat : Tengu's Vault }} : Bad Teeth : Bark : Blister Hill : Brink : Clownsteady : Drifter's Last : Drin : Heft : Heng : Okran's Shield : Sho-Battai : Stoat |mw-collapsible mw-collapsed = mw-collapsible mw-collapsed}} Trivia * Settling within or near United Cities territory will result in a tax collector coming by weekly. They will demand 3,000 cats from you. If you lack funds, the tax collector will insult you for being poor, then remind you that being poor is a crime. You have three days before they return - if you don't cough up enough cash they will attack. ** You can avoid paying taxes entirely if you are allied with them. To get to 50 relations, you would have to pay 100,000 cats, or hand in 25 bounties. This may be a more expensive option, but it will safeguard you from ever being caught at a bad time. Another thing is that if you are allied with the Empire, they will send reinforcements to your outpost whenever you are attacked. Category:Factions